How Did This Happen?
by KagamineMayuLover
Summary: Lui breaks up with Oliver for no reason and Oliver is devastated since they were together for a year and a half. Months after the breakup, Oliver finds himself being attracted to his best friend who is none other than Len Kagamine. Will Len feel the same way, or will Oliver lose his love to someone else? Oliver x Len
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic! Yay! :) therefore I am not familiar with all this stuff. This is Oliver x Len with a bit of Oliver x Lui. Enjoy!**

**Oliver POV**

I starred at the ceiling with a blank expression. How could Lui break up with me? Morever why through text? Did he not love me anymore or something? I knew there was something wrong with me..…this happened a few months ago. Why is it still a shock? I'm so pathetic like that.….Rin told me to look on the bright side and try to find someone better. I tried listening to her. I ended up falling in love with my best friend though...Len Kagamine

I told Rin about my crush on Len while walking to fifth period and she just squealed.

"Omg Oliver! That's so cute! You should tell him!"

I looked down at my feet.

"I dunno...doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Rin pondered this for a second.

"I dunno. Why don't you ask?"

"I don't think that that's a great idea."

"Well think about it! Considering you technically have this period with him. Haha. Anyways I gotta go! Talk to ya tomorrow!"

And she left. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Len smiling at me as usual. I felt a faint blush creep up my cheeks.

"Sup Oliver!"

"Hey Len.."

I tried sounding happy,but the fact that he doesn't feel the same kind of bugs me.

"Hey Oliver is something wrong?"

I looked back up to Len to see him eyeing me questionably.

"Ahhh I'm just a bit sleepy is all. Haha. I gotta get to class before my teacher yells at me. See you around Len!"

The teacher took attendance and we went to get changed for p.e. I came back and sat on my number. I watched Len be casual and happy with his friends. It kind of frustrated me that I don't tell him how I feel. That's it! I'm just going to tell him how I feel! But...after class...I just won't think about rejection. Be positive Oliver! Although that was hard seeing that all the girls would hug Len and such in p.e and I'd just watch. Makes me want to punch them and say that Len is mine. But alass I can't do that so I just ignored him for the rest of the period.

After I got dressed for sixth period, I went to go look for Len. But the bell rang. GREAT. UGH. Right when I was going to leave to class, I saw Len. Now is my chance!

"Hey Len!"

He turned around and smiled which made my heart skip a beat.

""Yeah Oliver? What's up?"

"I umm...need to tell you something."

My face turning more red with every second.

"Go ahead! I'm all ears"

"Umm well you see Len. Its just that umm...I've liked you for a really long time!"

I couldn't face his expression so I just backed away and started to run. All I heard was Len asking me if I was being serious.

After school ended I just walked home. I wanted to get home and cry. I can't face Len. Not like this. While I was walking I got a text from Len.

'Hey Oliver. What happened back there? Were you being serious about that?'

I thought about it and decided to reply.

'Yeah. I meant every word.'

'Ahhh I see. Makes sense. Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'Rejection maybe?'

'Yeah I can see that. Anyways'

So he just dropped the subject like that? Man. Why wouldn't I get a straight answer. A few hours later I got a text from Rin.

'Hey Oliver. I thought you should Know but Len told me that he's in love with me and wants to go out.'

…...WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!

**Hey guys :D there will be another chapter. I just got tired of typing on the tablet. Arm hurts :( I'll post the next chapter when I get to use this again :) BTW. I am a native English speaker. I just let auto-correct get the best of me. So forgive anything that's typed wrong or something .**


	2. Chapter 2:Confrontion and Confessions

Oliver POV

Len likes Rin? Why didn't he just say that instead of avoiding it when texting me? I knew that I shouldn't trust anyone...I just starred at the wall and gently put my hand on it.

'It's cold...just like me. Haha'

The wall and I have a lot in common. We let ourselves get used by others. We're not appreciated. Nothing would change if we were gone. Everything is wrong with us. It's like the world is telling me something...why.….do I want to cry? I shouldn't cry. It makes me such a girl to cry...I should just go to bed and act like today didn't happen. Today really did not turn out how I planned at all.

I decided that I wanted to be alone so I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't want to face Rin or Len. I was walking around campus when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Oliver...are you ok?"

That voice...I look up to see Lui starring at me. Concern written all over his face.

"Yeah. What are you talking about Lui?"

I put on my best fake smile but Lui didn't buy it. Instead he cupped my face in his hands.

"Oliver don't lie to me. I know you're in pain and the fact that you're not telling me why bugs me."

I avoided his gaze but replied.

"Maybe I'm still upset that you left me. Haven't you ever thought of that?"

Lui got closer to my face and I started to blush madly.

"I know Oliver. I feel really bad about that. I just wanted you to be with someone better than me. I thought you were embarrassed of me being your boyfriend and all..."

Lui kissed my cheek and my whole body froze. What is he doing? Why is he talking to me about this now out of all times? I got the courage to actually say something.

"Lui I...why are you doing this?"

My question made Lui hug me tightly.

"Its just that...Oliver I miss you so much. I still love you and want to be with you. Why haven't you noticed that?"

I didn't know what he was talking about until I actually thought about it. Lui always hangs out with me and makes sure that he is always next to me. Making sure that I'm always safe...I had no idea.

Just then i saw Lui looking at me with a nervous expression.

"Oliver. Can I...kiss you?"

What?! What's wrong with him today?!

The bell rang for us to go to class and I used that as an excuse to leave. I gently pushed Lui back and held back my tears.

"I'm sorry Lui. I gotta get going.…umm. See ya later."

He stood there starring at me. I don't think he expected me to say anything. I do like Lui but...I don't trust him. How can I after he did that to me? I can't trust anyone. Why is life being mean to me right now?!

On my way to class I saw Len standing next to the door. He starred at me and smiled.

"Hey Oliver!"

I just glared at him.

"What do you want?"

He leaned over me and had me against the wall.

"How about a kiss Ollie?"

Ehhh?! Why does he want to kiss?! And why is he calling me Ollie?! I never said that he could!

"Len...get away from me..."

He just smirked at me and got closer.

"But I'm curious about how my lips feel on yours."

My eyes went wide in shock and I blushed.

"Ummm no Len. I don't want to kiss...you.…"

"Haha oh Oliver. We both know that that's a lie. Besides. No one is here. I know how nervous you get when others are around."

That's when I noticed that no one was in the hallway. That means that the late bell is gonna ring in a minute or two.

"Len we'll be late to class if you don't go right now."

That just elicited a laugh from him.

"My dear Oliver. I won't leave without a kiss from you."

This frustrated me. Either Rin lied to me,or Len is just a huge jerk! I pushed him away from me and you could notice my frustration.

"You...you ask out one of my good friends and now you're trying to get a chance with me?! What's your problem! I thought you were a great guy! But I guess I was wrong. You must be some womanizer or cheater or whatever!"

Tears were streaming down my face now.

"Just...just leave me alone Len. I don't want anything to do with you..."

Len seemed to be in pain but I didn't care. He broke my heart. I turned around to go to class but he grabbed my wrist.

"Oliver I..."

"You what? What could you possibly say to change any of this?!"

He slowly let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"I just...nows not the time. I'll tell you when I know you don't hate my guts."

"So never then"

I noticed that the bell had rung and we were both already late to class. I sighed in disapproval. I looked at Len and took his hand in mine.

"Listen. I don't know what you want to tell me but I don't care. You hurt me. You broke my heart and betrayed my trust. I can't trust anyone. They never tell me the truth. They just use me and use me and use me. Then they throw me away once they're done with me. I don't want that kind of life. But its not like I can change what happened right? I just want you to know that I'll still talk to you. But don't expect me to believe anything that you tell me."

I let go of his hand and started walking away.

"She rejected me you know. And after you confessed to me...I realized something. Although...its too early for me to tell you. It wouldn't be fair to you. So I apologize for everything. Really. I never meant to hurt you."

Len hugged me and then left to class. I told my teacher that there was a line in the bathroom and that's why I was late. She said it was ok and resumed to lecture. All I could do was stare at the board and recall the events that took place today. Lui wants me back. Is that good or bad? Idk. Then there's Len. Man. He's unpredictable. I'll figure this out later. For now I need to concentrate for class.

Len POV

Wow Len just wow. You should get an award for being the worlds biggest jerk. Then there's Rin! Ugh! I confessed to her like last week! Why did she tell him now! Its like she doesn't want me to be happy. But truth is, when Oliver confessed to me, I had no interest in him at all. But. Then I thought about it and realized everything that I liked about him. He's nice,caring,sweet,smart,cute and he just makes me happy. I have feelings for him. I know that now. But I screwed things up. I don't like Rin. I only have eyes for Oliver. I'll confess to him next school year since this school year ends next week. That's how I'll know if he did have genuine feelings for me. I hope so. Oliver is just the most amazing person ever and I want to be with him. Although I did want to kiss him. With the way he reacted, I'd say that he's never kissed anyone. Which makes him so much more cuter. I smiled and decided that I'd admire him from afar in p.e. Surely he won't notice right?

**Hey guys! Next chapter! Yay! I realized that the tablet changes Rin to run -.- haha. Sorry about that. But hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also a huge thanks to The-Doll-Who-Dreamt for reviewing! Means a lot to me! :) I'll try my best to type the next chapter soon. I just get tired of typing on here XD sorry. I'll post other stories. I wrote one of Len x Rei in my notebook and its 20 pages long DX that's a lot to type! I'll post it up if you want me to. But in bits and pieces and that'll be on some other day. Anyways! Thanks a lot for reading! Till next time! Love you guys! Omg this is like my third time posting this. I keep finding errors! Gahhhh! Sorry. But it should be ok now. Hope I didn't miss anything :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver POV

I went to school the next day very conflicted. I don't know what I was supposed to do. I mean I did like being with Lui but I don't think it would be a good idea to take him back considering that he hurt me and all. But Len is no better. I got to see his playboy side, and frankly, I don't like it one bit. I wish one of them weren't so complicated that way I could actually make up my mind easier. I went through the first 4 periods with ease. Then came 5th period. I technically have that period with Len. Am I emotionally ready to face that guy right now? I don't really think so. But I won't talk to him. He'll respect my wishes right. Today the p.e teachers let us have a chill day. We could either play basketball, or sit down. I am just terrible at sports so I sat down. Len played basketball because he excels in sports. Sometimes I'm jealous of his athletic ability. Nethertheless, I didn't mind. I would glance at Len every once in a while. He looked happy. Hanging with his friends. Does he consider me a friend? No. I don't think so. I mindlessly put my head down while I listen to my friends talk about random nonsense. How could I actually think that I could have a chance with Len? Am I THAT gullible? Perhaps. I would believe that anyways. I just continued to sulk and try to not think about anything. Maybe this will all clear up in a few days. I closed my eyes. Actually beleving that thought.

Len POV

Yay! I got to play basketball! Don't get me wrong. Sports are fun. But the sport that my class had played all semester long(tennis)was not my kind of sport. I really sucked at it and got hit in the face a lot. Oliver was wonderful at it though. The way that he would hit the ball and almost hit someone's face was awesome. And the fact that he would always apologize about It was cute. Oliver is always looking out for others. He never cares for himself. Which is also a bad thing. Obviously. I noticed that Oliver decided to just sit. Far away from me. Actually. The furthest he could get. He looked sad. Really sad. I wish I could go over there and comfort him with a big loving hug. But he would probably throw a tantrum or something. Seeing as he's a huge tsundere and all. Its expected of Oliver. I just so happened to look at Oliver and I caught him staring at me. He noticed that he was caught and looked away while blushing a lot. How silly of him. I don't mind that he states at me. Although that means that I have to try hard to win this game. I now know that Oliver is watching. I shall win for him!

Time Skip

I did end up winning that game. Thanks to Oliver. Although he doesn't know it himself. I saw him smile when he saw that I won. That smile was totally worth pushing myself to my limit. It was a genuine I'm proud of you smile. And that's all I wanted. I got dressed leave and decided on what to do when I approach him tomorrow. The awkwardness has probably subsided by now right?

**Sorry that this chapter was short. My sis and I are gonna do some laundry and I took advantage of her taking forever while typing this up. If she sleeps early today, I will sneak another chapter on here x) other than that, see you guys later! Sorry if there are any grammer errors, i will fix that when i have the chance. In a rush right now. And to The-Doll-Who-Dreamt, thank you a lot. I didn't think that anyone liked this :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver POV

After p.e, I decided that it would be best to avoid Len. I don't think that I'd be able to face him anytime soon. Not with the way I reacted today. And especially not with the fact that he caught me staring at him today. I signed and checked my phone. Len texted me...should I text back? I don't know. I'll just take a nap and respond later. Its not like he'd mind.

I woke up a half hour later and tossed and turned on my bed. I really wanna go to sleep. It feels a lot better that way. Although I have a bad habit of getting nightmares every time I sleep. I never get a safe sleep with a good dream. It's maybe my paranoia taking effect. Ehh. I'll push that aside for now. I was going to text Len, but I remembered that I had to do my homework and take a shower. Sorry Len. Guess I won't text you today. But it's not like you'll mind.

The next day, we just sat down in the gym and did nothing, I haven't been feeling good all day. I really needed to go home. I got up and tried to control my legs from giving out on me. I shakily made my way down the bleachers. Why did my friends and I have to go all the way up? I wondered if Len noticed at all. I glanced at him and saw him with his friends. As usual. I sighed and went to my teacher. I asked him if I could go to the nurse. He actually questioned if I was sick. Well I have a killer headache, my face is really red, and I felt weak to the bone. He wasnt convinced, but he said that I could go. The nurse said that I had a fever and that I should go home. Once i got home, I threw up. Its as if my body knew that it was in a safe place. I was really weak so I sat on the floor. I got up every once in a while to splash water on my face. Once I was certain that I could get up again, I went to go take a shower. Even though I had a fever, I took a shower with hot water. It felt great. Maybe its cuz I'm sad and just didn't care of I felt pain. That didn't really matter so much to me. I just wanted to clear my mind and let my mins wander to whatever it wanted to. After my shower, I felt a whole lot better. Although the sight or smell of food made me want to gag. And I'm not even lying. It really is disgusting. But everyone should know that feeling right? I sat down on my bed and I saw my phone buzz. I picked it up and saw a text from Len. He was asking if i wass okay. So did he really notice me leave? I asked and he said that Yuzuki told him. Right. Like Len would care. I sighed for like the 50th time and told him that I wanted my rest. He said ok and said that he hoped that I'd get better. Then he said something that I never thought he'd say. He said that he loved me. I blushed. And I blushed hard. But he sent me a test after that saying that he loved me as my father. Since Len came up with this childish thing a month ago or so that he'd be my father and that I'd be his son. Its cute and all, but I still felt this empty feeling inside my heart. I felt bad and I wanted to cry. I layer down and looked at my wall again. I painted it blue. It was a good idea at the time. But then I realized that blue reminded me of the color of Lens eyes. Man. Am I hopelessly in love with him or something? I sound like I'm obsessing over Len. Besides he like rejected me already. Shouldn't I be trying to at least get over him? That sounds like the beat idea I had all day actually. Well. School ends in three days. Then I can spend the entire summer not thinking about Len and maybe. Just maybe. I will overcome my feelings for him. Yay! I high five the air and then felt stupid about what I just did. I think that maybe I just ned to sleep. Yeah. I'm probably slep deprived. Sleep will be good. Ok I'll shut up and sleep now.

Heeeeeeyyyyyy. Its the last day of school! Yuzuki forced Len and I to take a picture with her. It was quite embarrassing. He got next to me and I just walked away. Does that make me a bad person? No I don't think so. She sent me the picture later ans I stared at it for a long time. Len looked cute in the picture. I bliahed and put my phone away. No need to think like this Oliver. He's just your friend. Remember. Friend. Not boyfriend. He looks decentin the picture. Yeah. There we go. When the bell rang, Len looked at me. I only knew cuz I felt uncomfortable and turned around to see him looking at me. I hope he was looking at someone else. Or that would have been weirs. What is Len? A weirdo? He should know that I don't like to be watched. Nethertheless, I just shook my head and walked away. Hopefully I can actually make it through the summer without thinking about Len or Lui. That would make it an awesome vacation.

Len POV

Man. I was going to talk to Oliver but I chickened out. I know. Me! The Len Kagamine! Why would I chicken out? It was just Oliver. He's no celebrity. Although he is in my world. Wait. That sounded cheesy didn't it? Ugh. I wasnt aiming for that. I just want Oliver to notice my feelings for him! Although I know that that might be hard. Considering I never noticed his feelings for me till he told me. I was a bit too late for that. And I regret it. But at least I know that I might have a chance with him next school year. Well if he gives me a chance. If he does, I will be the best damn boyfriend he ever had. And I most certainly take his first kiss. Haha. I don't know. I feel like I have to. He's just like so cute. And his lips are just so kissable. I just wish that I got to tell him bye. That maybe would have made his day? I doubt it. Severly. He acts like he hates me. I hope he doesn't. Its because I rejected him huh?! I didn't but I know that it may have sounded like it. I feel a bit screwed. But i won't give up on Oliver! Not yet!

**Hello my darlings! Here's another chapter for you guys! Haha! The Oliver x Len will begin either next chapter of the one after that. I don't know. But expect it! :) btw. Updates shall be slow. Kinda since I went back to school and all. Gotta concentrate on that ap class :D and the other shiz. Haha. Thank you for reading. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Len POV

Man! I sent Oliver about a text everyday! He doesn't reply! I know he has his phone! Why isn't he replying?! It causes me to worry about him. That boy. I swear. It's not good to worry so much. But I guess that happens when you're in love. I blushed at the thought. Maybe Oliver and I can be together one day? That'd be awesome. I would be the beat boyfriend for Oliver. No one else could ever be worthy of his love. It sucks that i realized this too late. Oliver could be well on his way into liking someone else! Then I immediately dismiss this thought. Oliver isn't like that. He's kind and wonderful. He doesn't get over someone that fast according to his friends. I'll just stay here and wait for a reply. Ugh! I can't take it! I haven't talked to him in 2 months! God damn Oliver please text back! I notice that I got a text and it was from Oliver. Oh my goodness!

'Sorry Len. I've been busy and all :) homework and stuff like that'

I sighed with relief and smiled. At least he wasnt ignoring me.

'No probs man. No harm done. What ya up to?'

'Oh really? Last I checked, you texted me everyday XP lol. Ahh I'm just texting my husssbaaannd and you. Haha. And yourself?'

Oliver has a husband? Really? Its one of those fake family things right? Cuz that's be weird if he did have a legit husband.

'Ooohhhh I see that my Oliver has grown up ehh? ;) what's he like man?! Spill the beans! Not much. Just laying down. Same old same old.'

'He's just a guy that I met over summer. He's really nice and everything. I kind of like him. But not a lot. Just a little crush :P although he likes me. I know cuz he told me. That's a bit weird. Cuz I don't like him to the point where I'd go out with him. Cuz he knows I like someone else :( its a bit awkward! -gasp- Len not being energetic?! Are you okay?! Lol'

I smiled at the thought that Oliver wouldn't date this POSER! But I wonder why not.

'Come on Oliver. At least trrrryyyy to date him! And haha very funny -.- I'm just tired ya know.'

'No. I like someone else. It wouldn't be fair to him if I go out with him when I have stronger feelings for someone else. Its common sense Len. I think you need some of that XP oh I'm sorry. I diet mean to offend you! .'

I giggled at Oliver apologizing. He's silly. I wouldn't get mad at him. I'm just teasing a bit. But he likes someone else? My heart skipped a beat. Could it possibly be me?

'No no. Don't apologize Oliver. Im not mad or anything. Hmm. Could this person be me? ;)'

This time Oliver took a while to reply. Which is strange for Oliver.

'sorry Len. I have to to. Text ya later or something. Bye byeeeee'

That was weird. Stopping the conversation out of no where. Am I actually the one that he likes? And he's just too scared to admit it? I really hope so. I want to know that Oliver still feels this way. Well. no need to fret! Next school year starts in 2 weeks! I'm glad! It'll be my chance to ask him out! Yes! Hopefully he says yes. I really do hope for that. But I also hope that I get to see him during registration next week! I doubt that I'd have classes with him. Considering how super smart he is. Man. At least I can text him. That's enough for me. I yawned and realized that it was 11 p.m. my goodness its laaatteeee. No wonder why Oliver stopped texting me. I stretched and changed into more comfortable clothes. I layed down in bed and closed my eyes while thinking of ways that I should confess my love to Oliver. There needs to be an easy way of doing this. But knowing and being in love with Oliver, there is no easy way.


	6. Chapter 6

Len POV

So school started today. I could have sworn that I made eye contact with Oliver this morning. However he denies the entire thing. Oliver used the excuse that he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings which actually is true so there is no need to penalize him. Although I was disappointed that we didn't have any of our classes together. He doesn't seem to care which sucks too. Oliver has been acting rather distant with me. He's very closed minded about his life now. He hasn't acted like this towards me since I first met him. I wonder if I did something wrong.

I was busy pondering my ideas when my best friends, Kaito, snapped his fingers in my face.

"Yo. Earth to Len here."

"Ahh! Ye-yes Kaito? Were you saying something?"

"I was talking about our Spanish project."

"Oh yeah...that..."

I scratched the back of my head and let out a nervous laugh. I was trying to play it off as slick, but I'm failing miserably. Kaito just sighed and playfully punched me.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"For ignoring me idiot."

We both laughed and Kaito turned his attention to where I was looking at. I was staring at Oliver. He's always more open and energetic when I'm not around. He gets all cute and shy around me, but I like to see him in his true nature. Right now he was messing around with his best friend so it looks like it anyways. Piko always gets Oliver to act all defensive and crazy. Since Oliver and Piko are best friends, Oliver is a bit overprotective and possessive of Piko. Although I wouldn't mind if he did that to me. It just shows that he cares. Thinking about it made me more and more jealous of Piko and how close that he is with Oliver.

I sighed and looked at Kaito.

"Dude what should I do?"

"Hmm...I say that you should just straight out ask him out."

Ask Oliver out?! What?! The thought of it made me turn red. I know that I would freak out. But. Oliver makes everything awkward. He says that he 'brings the awkward' if that makes any sense.

"Umm Kaito. I don't believe that you realize the situation at hand here."

"Len I don't think you realize that you're into this guy. A lot. Its written all over your face. Are you really just going to stand here and let someone else ask out the person that you love?"

"Umm...I wouldn't say that I love him"

"Ok then. I guess I will ask Oliver out and be his boyfriend instead."

I gripped Kaitos wrist with my death grip and gave him a horrible glare.

"I swear Kaito I will kill you if you even say those words in a sentence again."

Kaito laughed and I was just plain confused. What was going on?

"See Len! You love him!"

I slowly let go of Kaito.

I love Oliver? Sure I have said it but never ever ever have I actually taken it seriously. I felt really embarrassed by this. Kaito, who was just getting more and more amused, pulled me up.

"Ok Len. Let's go?"

"Huh? Go where exactly?"

"We're going to go confess to your love idiot!"

My eyes widened with shock and I started trying to dig my heels in the ground as Kaito dragged me.

"No Kaito! I'm not ready! Not now please!"

"No Len. You will keep using that excuse man...ok we're here."

I stopped struggling as I noticed that Oliver was no more than 15 feet away. He was sitting down on the bench and doing homework. Oh Oliver. Doing homework late is so like you. I inwardly giggled but tried to keep my cool. I felt Kaito gently push me and I turned around. He just smiled at me and gave me a big thumbs up. Ok Len. Relax. You can do this. Use the good old Len charm.

After about what seemed as forever, I took a deep breath and walked over to Oliver. He was too busy being distracted by his homework that he didn't see me. So I quickly poked his shoulder which freaked him out a bit as I noticed him jump slightly on the bench. Oliver turned around and once we made eye contact, he quickly looked away.

"Umm hi Len..."

"Hey Oliver! Let's talk yeah?"

"Umm...ok"

"But umm...let's take a walk ok?"

"Sure..."

Oliver got his stuff, quickly said bye to his friends, and proccedded to walk with me. He stood a good distance away from me. Much to my disappointment that is. Oliver was looking down and I wondered if now was a bad time. But I quickly dismissed the thought the second it flew in my brain. To get Olivers attention, I cleared my throat. Which worked because he quickly snapped his head up and once again avoided eye contact with me.

"So Oliver. There is something that I need to tell you..."

**Wooooo! Cliff hanger! Yeah! I'm a jerk. Love mehh****! XD guys I'm super tired and I still need to update the other two stories D: gahhhhh someone punch me in the face so I can stay awake. Lol. I'm done being busy for now :) but I still won't update everyday(or so I think anyways)so don't expect much. And I'm sorry that I take forever DX I got a new phone but I can't type the stories there :( I tried super hard. Never worked. Tear tear. Anyways. Thanks for reading guys! Love u! Till next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Len POV

Oliver fidgeted with his feet and then sort of looked up at me. Does he have an issue where he can't look someone in the eye? Well I won't ask. That'd be rude.

"Umm...yes Len?"

He looked so nervous and uncomfortable. I feel like I do this to him. Make him a shy person and all. He wasnt like this. We used to be so close. It makes me sad. I hope this'll make it better though. In a way. I nervously grabbed one of Oliver's hands. He looked at me for once. He looked confused but didn't say anything about it. I could tell that he was freaking out. I don't know why. I can just tell by looking in his eyes, so I gently used my thumb to rub his hand. He seemed to relax a little bit. Maybe he just needs reassurance. But then again he did use to tell me that he feels uneasy with people and places where he doesn't usually go to. I looked around to see if we were alone because I know he will freak out if someone else is here. Once I knew the coast was clear, I asked.

"Say umm Oliver...umm. You see its just that. I've had a lot of time to think. And I managed to sort out a lot of things in my head. And the one thing that became very clear to me was that I love you...would you...umm...would you want to be my boyfriend Oliver?"

I really didn't want to see Olivers reaction. I dont know if he's surprised. Or maybe happy that he could publicly humiliate me...no...Oliver isn't cruel. I felt Oliver pull his Hans away so I looked up at him. He was blushing a lot and looked very unsure about something. He was also holding his hands together very tightly. I didn't think that he would talk this very badly. I reached out to pet his head because I know how much he likes being pet but he backed away. It hurt, but I quietly pulled my arm away.

We stayed in the awkward silence for a good while. I didn't really know what to do. I've never actually dealt with a very shy person. But I guess that's what makes Oliver different from everyone that i've dated. After what seemed forever, Oliver spoke up.

"L-Listen Len. I'm surprised that you have feelings for me since...well..."

He stopped talking and winced at a memory. I assumed that it's from when he confessed to me. Man what was wrong with me?

"But I'm sorry...I don't think I can date you. It wouldn't work out."

Oliver looked down at his feet and wouldn't look at me. Why couldn't he date me? Why wouldn't this work out?

"Can I at least know why you think that it won't work out?"

"Well...I just. I can't see myself having a future with you."

What? Why not?

"And before...like...this year...I could. Like. I could see myself getting older with you. But now. Its just something that I imagined back then. It doesn't exist anymore. I don't really see myself having a future with anyone actually..."

I started getting frustrated. Not at Oliver. But at myself. That I didn't accept his feelings back then. Maybe he would still see a future with us. But me being the idiot I am, I accidentally took my anger out on him.

"And what? You thought you had a future with Lui? Really?"

Oliver looked up at me with a face of hurt.

"He has nothing to do with this Len.

"Oh really? Don't tell me that you still like him."

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot like Len. And besides. So what if I do?"

"So what if you do?! Oliver! Are you even hearing yourself right now?! Lui broke up with you. He doesn't like you. Not like I do. Really. I have feelings for you. And you had feelings for me. That means you still do."

I grabbed Olivers hand.

"Come on Oliver. We could have something special."

Oliver got frustrated and pushed me back. That really did surprise me. There were tears streaming down his face and they were just increasing with every passing second.

"You don't get it do you Len?! I dated him for a year and a half! You end up really loving someone when you've gone out with them for that long! Besides. You rejected me. You can't just change your mind once you feel like it! I'm not some kind of toy Len! You're just a womanizer. Its why I stopped liking you. You're mean Len. How dare you bring up Lui. You're sick..."

Oliver walked away angrily and I just stared at him. I hurt Oliver. I felt really bad. How could I do that to him? I mentally kicked myself. Dang it Len. You need to find a way to fix this. I sighed and decided to go look for him. I went to his usual hang out place and I saw him with the last person I ever wanted to see him with.

Lui.

What the hell? Lui was hugging Oliver and he was sobbing on his shoulder. I got goosebumps at the sight and I felt like punching Lui for taking Oliver. I was gonna march over there but I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Kaito.

"Len. No. Let it be."

"But Kaito."

"What? You kinda screwed this up. Just. Give him some space."

I started to whine but I knew that Kaito was right.

"Ok..."

**i am a horrible person to Oliver x Len XD haha. I'm sadistic. I think that explains a lot. Haha. Nuff said**


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver POV

How could Len say such atrocities to me? I thought he was kind and considerate. But I was wrong. I ran away before things got worse and ran into Lui again. Why do I always run into him right after something hectic happens?!

"Woah. Oliver. Are you okay?"

Lui was really concerned but I didn't want to tell him.

"Ye-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

I let a tear slip and I cursed myself in my head. Lui noticed the tear and his eyes sent wide. Then he enveloped me in a hug. It was my turn to be surprised.

"L-Lui..."

"Oliver...out of the whole time we were together, I never saw you cry. Even though he broke up like 3 times. I never once saw you cry. I know it's because you were acting tough but...its okay to cry every once in a while Oliver...its ok..."

Right after he said that, I let the tears stream down my face and I hugged him back.

Lui lovingly stroked my back and I just cried on his shoulder. I know that it must be pathetic, but i knew that Lui cared.

"Its okay Oliver. It'll always be okay...okay?"

I pulled back from the hug and I sniffed.

"O-okay..."

Lui wiped off a bit of my tears with his thumb and I slightly blushed.

"Th-thank you Lui..."

Lui smiled at me.

"No problem Oliver."

Then out of no where, Lui did something unexpected.

He kissed me.

I was shocked at first, but I felt all my past feelings for Lui rush back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss didn't last long. After we parted, I looked away and blushed furiously while Lui chuckled at me.

"You were always cute like that Oliver..."

I looked into his eyes and I noticed that he really did like me. But then i remembered that we werent together anymore and I immediately regretted what i just did. I gently pushed Lui away and he just stared at me with confusion.

"Oliver? What's wrong?"

"We're...we're not together...this is wrong...no"

I had my hand covering my mouth and Lui grabbed my other one.

"But Oliver. We can be together again. We can make this work"

"Yeah...that's why we broke up 3 times huh?"

Lui looked shocked by my words and I was depressed by them. I did like Lui but this could never work. We tried so hard.

"I'm sorry Lui, but I can't be with you...not ever again..."

I pulled my hand away and looked down.

"You dong mean that Oliver."

"Yes. Yes I do. So please. Leave me alone..."

Sensing that I needed help, Piko came out of no where.

"Hey guys! Lui, Long time no chit chat. But I have to borrow Oliver if you don't mind."

Piko grabbed my hand and ram away.

"Bye Luuuiiiii!"

"Shut up Piko you're acting stupid."

Piko stopped and looked appauled.

"Well then! You should have more gratefulness to the guy that saved you!"

"Haha okay. Thank you Piko."

"You're welcome! And thank you for thanking me!"

"That made no sense at all man."

"It did to me!"

"Whhhhaaaattttteeeeevvvvveeeerrrrrr."

Piko and I kept chatting about mindless things, but I couldn't stop thinking about Len. Did he really mean all the things that he said?

**Hey guys! How are you guys? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just love including Piko. His relationship with Oliver symbolizes my relationship with my best guy friend. We are like inseparable. Love him to death :) but as friends obviously! Haha. I used the end of more as a comic relief kind of thing to give you a break from all this sad crap stuff x) sorry for shoet chapter btw. I prefer to stick with one POV at a time. Oh! Do any of you guys know how to do digital art? If so, would you mind pm'ing me the how to's and stuff like that? Thank you very much and till next time mis amigos. Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Len POV

Ok! Operation getOlivertotakemeback is now underway! Well...he was never really mine but...it sounds better that way ok?! I sighed in a frustrated manner and tried to remember what I was talking about...oh yeah! Oliver! Ok! So! I have the best plan! I will just confront him! That's easy right? Wrong! He's always surrounded by his friends and is never alone. Piko sits next to me in history so I asked him about Oliver.

"Hmm? Oliver? Well...he hasn't been in the best of moods since Lui wants him back. All he thinks about is the good times and starts crying. And then the bad times and he gets frustrated. I try to help, but Oliver denies my help. Something about him being able to take care of himself. But I get worried about him...although he said that he liked u. But last year so I'm not so sure anymore. And even less with that stunt you pulled."

"...I see Oliver told u."

"Yeah man. That was just low."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just kinda did."

Piko sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"No worries man. I get it. Just try talking to Oliver about it. I know he'll understand."

The bell rang for lunch and we started getting up.

"Ok Piko. Thanks."

"Hey. anything for Oliver to be happy again."

We walked over to where Oliver usually hangs out and I felt really awkward. Oliver was having fun joking around and messing with CUL. She seemed irritated cuz Oliver kept calling her names. And every time she attempted to hit him, he'd run around yelling child abuse...he's strange indeed. But that's ok! I worked up the courage to talk to him...yet again!

"Hey Oliver."

"Hmm?"

Oliver looked pretty happy. That's strange..….not the reaction I'd expect.

"Can we talk?"

"Nope"

Oliver said that in the nicest voice ever. It didn't even sound rude. He just giggled and walked away...what just happened? Piko must have noticed my confusion, so he walked up to me.

"Don't take it personally. He's acting up again."

"Acting up how?"

"Oliver is...a very depressed little fella. And I always wondered why he was always happy when he always seemed so unhappy through text...I asked and he said that he pretends that nothing is wrong and ignores everything that causes him stress."

I frowned at that.

"So Oliver is living a fake life?"

"Yeah. The real Oliver...is not someone you want to meet."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"What? Why?"

"He's...he's nothing like this one...trust me...he's a completely different person."

That kinda freaked me out and I turned to look at Oliver. The 'fake'. The happy little guy with no care in the world...and apparently the real one is nothing like this guy? That's a little bit unsettling...

"Can I at least know one thing that makes him different?"

Piko hesitated but answered.

"He's...he's a bit of a yandere..."

I got tensed up with that word. I've dealt with yanderes before. They're never the best. But Oliver? That's hard to believe...

I decided to attempt talking to him again. I marched right up to him and he looked at me confused.

"Yes Len?"

"Oliver. Will u go out with me?"

Olivers eyes sent wide in shock and I couldn't tell if he was happy or just plain freaked out.

'Wh-what?"

"Will you...go out...with me?"

The next thing Oliver did really did surprise me. He laughed.

He laughed.

That little jerk laughed at me.

I stood there watching him have the time of his life laughing at my question.

"Oliver!"

Oliver slowly calmed down and looked up at me with a smile.

"Sure!"

"Huh!?"

"What did u want me to reject u? Fine!"

"No no! I was just surprised that's all."

"Ok..."

Oliver was still unconvinced, but that was ok. Oh my goodness. Oliver is my boyfriend! Yes!

"Well bye!"

"What?"

"I gotta go do something! Bye!"

"Umm bye?"

I waved bye to Oliver as I saw him running who knows where with CUL. I shyly smiled and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why do u have to be so complicated Oliver?"

**hey! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy! Plus I have a deviant art now :D i'm SonezakiRin and I also have an Oliver x Len story there. My rp account is Kagamine-Len-Vocal and I'm already dating an Oliver on there :D lol. Till next time buddies. Bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Len POV

I decided to make an attempt to get to know the real Oliver. I can do this. I told Piko and he gave me a serious look.

"Len. I love the fact that you want to get to know oliver,but don't be scared by what you find...,"

What I find? What was that about? At lunch I decided to go hang out with Oliver again. I looked for his signature hat, and once I saw him, I ran up to him. I gave him a surprise hug which freaked him out and caused him to elbow me in the stomach.

"O-oww..."

"S-sorry Len! Don't sneak up on Mr(Me not Mr) like that!"

"Could have warned me ya know..."

"I didn't think you'd do that!"

Oliver kept apologizing, but I always forgave him. At one point, Oliver stopped apologizing and that put me at ease. I wanted to see what would happen if I tried to grab his hand. He let me, but he turned super red which was really cute. I giggled and he looked away. Probably too embarrassed to say something.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was Lily. A good friend of mine.

"Hey Len!"

"Hey Lily"

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

The conversation went on for a while, but at one point, Lily abruptly left.I was confused but shrugged it off. I turned around and saw my boyfriend very pissed. Arms crossed and he was sitting.

"H-hey Oliver whats wrong?"

"That girl!"

"Huh? What?"

"I saw the way she looked at you!"

"Umm? I'm sorry?"

Oliver got up and patted his coat.

"Pffff. Whatever."

He marched off and I was just confused. What just happened?

I saw Oliver later in the day and decided to talk to him about it.

"Hey Oliver!"

He turned around and his face lit up so much when he saw it was me. I ran up to him and he was happily swaying back and forth.

"Yeeeessssss?"

He's so different now. He's his usual self.

"I just wanted to say hi to you beautiful"

Oliver giggled and slightly grabbed my shirt. It took me by surprise. But he just rested his head on my chest.

"Your heartbeat sounds nice..."

"Th-thanks?"

Oliver looked up and smiled at me. He rarely looks me in the eyes.

"Len!"

I turned around and saw Kaito talking to me. I waved at him and quickly looked back at Oliver. He was gripping onto my shirt hard and was giving Kaito a death look. To be honest, it freaked me out too.

"Y-you know I forgot what I was gonna say...bye Len!"

Kaito quickly left and I was just blank. I looked at Oliver and he was all smiles again.

"Hey Oliver..."

Oliver tilted his head on confusion but smiled.

"Yeeessss?"

"Why do you get mad whenever I talk to someone else?"

Olivers eye twitched and so did his smile.

"You see Len...I don't want you to leave me. I REALLY like you. Having you leave me for someone else isn't an option. I hate anyone that talks to you, and if they touch you, I will hurt them very harshly...but I give them the heads up!"

He buried his face in my shirt with the happiest smile on his face.

"I loooovvvvvvvvveeeeee you Lenny~'"

Maybe its just me...but I'm so sure I felt Olivers smile turn into a wicked grin. I gulped in fear. Is this the beginning to finding out who the real Oliver is? Will I even make it through the relationship? I hope he doesn't kill me!

**Hey! Sorry for late update! I've been really stressed and stuff lately...i'll try to update soon! I'll update one more story tonight~ btw. Thanks for reviewing! I read all of them! I just need time to reply. Haha. Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Len POV

I decided that I would ask out Oliver today! I haven't seen creepy Oliver that wants to kill me lately so I think we're on good terms. As I was walking Oliver to class, I figured that it would be a great time to ask.

"Hey Ollie"

"H-hmm?"

"Umm would you like to go out like sometime?"

He looked confused. Maybe he was processing the information in cuz he smiled and said yes. I was happy and we agreed to meet at the park on Saturday. I left him at his class and walked to mine very happily.

~Time Skip(cuz yes)~

Still Len POV

I was walking to the park and was really anxious. I never really spent some alone time with Oliver. I'm a bit nervous of what might happen. It's why I decided to come early. So I could think and not be in a rush. As I was getting near the park, I realized that Oliver was already there. He was sitting on the bench and was swinging his legs like a little kid. I'd be lying if I didn't say that was super cute. I ran towards me and when he saw me, he jumped up in excitement. I pulled him into a loving hug and he returned the embrace. "Hello love" I whispered so that only he could hear it. So he could know that I meant it for him. "He he hello Len" I pulled away from the hug and patted his head. "What do you think we should do?" "Hmm...I don't know...sorry Len." "No no its ok..." I pondered for a while and came up with going for a walk(walks are good!) "Why don't we take a walk?" "S-sure!" Oliver hugged my arm and I slightly laughed at the sudden gesture. "Why are you hugging my arm?" "C-cuz I feel safe with you and stuff..." "Haha okay then. I wasnt mad. Let's walk ok?" "Mhmm!" We were walking and talking about random things. Some people "aww'd" at us because they said we were a cute couple. Others were disgusted cuz they thoughts two guys shouldn't be together. One group of guys came up to us, but Oliver gave them a certain look that made them back off. Its scary when he does stuff like that, but I still love him. After a good while of walking, Oliver grew tired and I suggested us sitting down or something. He agreed and laid down on my lap once I sat down. He ended up falling asleep and I gently took off his hat so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. I wondered what was under his bandages and was going to take a quick peek until someone interrupted me. "Len! Hey! I didn't think you'd be here!" I turned around and my face went a bit pale. But nonetheless, I still smiled brightly. "Ahhhh Miku. Didn't expect to run into you here either." I really hope Oliver doesn't wake up. "Who's this kid Len? Is it your little brother?" "N-no. Hes-" "It doesn't matter then." "Huh? Why?" "Because Len...I still like you." Oh no. "A lot actually." Oh goodness no. "M-Miku I actually" She put her finger to my lips. I really don't want her to get hurt. Even though I don't like her anymore(yes ok. They dated before. If it wasnt obvious XD) "Its ok Len. I feel the same." "Wh-wha-" I wasnt able to finish my sentence cuz Miku kissed me. Like omg why kiss someone when there is someone else sleeping on said persons lap?! I didn't know what to do. I didn't push her again, but I didn't kiss back. I was just surprised. She pulled away and smiled at me. I was blushing. Pretty badly too. "I knew you still liked me Lenny." "N-no I don't. Really." Miku giggled and her eyes wandered. "Hey...the kids awake." I froze and didn't dare to look at Oliver. D-did he see that?! "Hi little boy! What's your name?" Miku stretched her hand out to greet him, but Oliver stared at her with a serious expression. "First of all I'm not a little boy. Second my name is Oliver. Third why were you kissing MY BOYFRIEND?!" Miku was a bit shocked and I internally freaked out. I scanned Oliver to see if he had something that could...harm anyone. And I saw that his hand was behind his back...knowing Oliver...he was probably holding something. "Y-you're his boyfriend? I'm sorry" Oliver furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Don't you dare touch Len again or else i'll-" "He'll yell at me! Ha ha!" I had quickly gotten up and ran over to Oliver to prevent him from threatening Miku with a freaking knife. "Oh?" "Ye-yeah! So I strongly advise that you leave Miku! We're having a special moment! Bye now!" She looked confused and then got a bit frustrated. "Fine! But Oliver! I will have Len back! He likes me more than u!" And with that statement, she marched off. I sighed in relief and let go of Oliver. "What the heck? You don't just randomly threaten someone Oliver!" I looked at Olivers face and saw that he was holding back tears. The mere sight killed me. "I-i don't want her to take you from me Len! I saw you two kiss! You dated her before me! You liked her before me! She's beautiful and everything Len! Why shouldn't I feel intimidated?!" He covered his face and started to cry. I hugged him and he cried into my chest. "Its ok Ollie. I love you. Not her. It doesn't matter if she's pretty" "Yes it does." "No it doesn't." "I don't care Len...I will kill her..." His hands formed fists and it worried me. "H-hey Ollie! You know what's fun! NOT killing. Yeah?" Oliver smiled at me which made me smile cuz I thought that he was normal again. "You're right Len! Torture is more fun first! Thanks for the idea!" He hugged me tightly while i was mentally kicking myself. "You're the best Len." He then looked up at me. "But don't think about leaving me Len! I'm not crazy! I'm just...overprotective that's all~" Oh my goodness. What am I doing?! I'm turning him into this scary little boy! Piko was right! The real Ollie is really scary!

**Hello! I like yandere Ollie XD its why I updated. I get so many ideas of what to put here cuz(its maybe concerning to admit this)but I'm kinda overprotective and stuff too XD although I won't physically harm anyone. I just imagine it XD not helping. The original was better =3= but whatever. Till next time amigos~ what do you think will happen next? :D this fic ****is unpredictable like that! Plus. Credit to Matsurika-owo85 for drawing the pic I'm using :3 person has nice work. Check it out! :D anyways. We're not done with Lui yet btw. Heh heh heh :3 sorry for the clustered stuff. For some reason it didn't space out. And I don't wanna go back and do it cuz I wanna update other stories. K bye :P**


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS IM TYPING THIS ON MY PHONE SO IT DOESNT SEPARATE THE PARAGRAPHS. IM SORRY. ENJOY YEAH? Oliver POV: I cuddled into Lens shirt with delight. Len really loves me! He REALLY does! That makes me so happy! I knew Len would get over my yandereness. It's why i dont date anyone. but Len doesnt mind so its ok! I looked up at Lens face and he smiled at me. i blushed but returned the smile. i slowly leaned closer to Len and his eyes went wide when he figured out what i was going to do; however, he smiled and closed the distance between us. i was blushing madly now. Len was kissing me...oh my goodness! I slowly pulled away from the kiss and giggled. "whats so funny Oliver?" "you're blushing Len!" I pointed at his face and he blushed more. "sh-shut up!" "i'm sorry Len" "nah its ok" Len put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. i giggled once again and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ollie" "hmm?" "kiss me" "o-ok..." I quickly pressed my lips against his and he kissed back with much force. im so happy. Len and i are going to be together forever! And no one will ever take him away from me! We were kissing for a while until we heard a cough. i would havr ignored it, but Len turned around. Ugh! "yes?" "could u boys make out somewhere else? I dont want my kids to think that thats ok" She gestured toward Len and i holding each other in a romantic way. i looked at her kids and smiled. maybe Len and i will have kids together one day! One was a little girl with black hair in pigtails and wore a red dress kind of thing. the other was a boy with green hair and he just had a weird style of clothing so i dont know how to describe it...i looked back at their mom and glared. Len looked at me and saw that i was getting irritated so he quickly grabbed my hand and started walking away. "ok! Im sorry for bugging you guys! Bye!" Len was pulling me behind him, and once we got far enough i yanked my arm away. "Ollie? Whats wrong?" "you! How could u let her do that to us?!" Len gave me a quick kiss and it made me calm down. he rested his forehead on mine. "i didnt want you to do or say anything rude in front of her kids...but i love you Oliver..." My eyes went wide but i giggled and tackled him with a hug. "ok Len! I love you too! I love you soooooooooo much!" "hehe. you're silly Ollie" "how? I meant what i said" He moved my bangs and kissed my forehead. "hey Ollie. i gotta go. I'll text u ok?" I got diaappointed but feigned happiness. "ok!" Len smiled and walked away. "bye~" "goodbye my love! I love u!" I waved at Len till i was out of sight. i decided to walk home and thats when i noticed her. i gritted my teeth and had the urge to stab that person. but i want Len to be proud of me so i ignored her. sorry for me, she noticed me and ran towards me. "you! Why r u dating Len?!" I had a blank expression on my face and nonchanently replied. "bcuz i love him" "no. I love him!" I narrowed my eyes at her and grabbed her tie. "listen here. i will kill u if u dont back off Len! I will NOT let ANYONE take him away from me!" I slowly reached for my knife and grabbed it. i was going to leave it there but what she said next set me off. "you know Oliver...Len is terrified of u...he wont break up with u cu he doesnt want to die" She laughed and i was shocked. and then i grew furious. HEEEEEYYYYYY XD CLIFFHANGER. YAAAAAAYYYYYYYY. HEHEHE. WHAT DO U THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ^^~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver POV: I woke up with a shock. I sat upright and clutched my chest with my mind in a thousand different places. Wh-what happened?! I started to hyperventilate a little and jumped when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Len with a shy smile but his face had concern written all over it. "You ok Oliver?" I stared wide eyed at him for a while and then looked at my hands. "I-i...Len what happened?" "I dont know. I just saw you here out cold and i got worried and came to help you." I looked in his eyes and saw that he wasn't telling me the truth. I was always good at telling when someone was telling the truth...but I decided to let it go. "A-and Miku?" "Miku? Was she here?" I didn't want to make eye contact with him again with the fear that he'd be lying about that too. "N-no...just a dream..." "Oh ok...are you alright though?" Am i alright? You're lying to me and i don't know what the bloody hell is going on! Do i seem alright?! Of course i couldn't say that so i just smiled at him. "Of course Len. Just a bit shaken up from the lack of memory...but i'm ok" He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad to hear that Ollie. Here. Let me walk you home. I want to make sure that you get home safely." I beamed and nodddd in approval. I didn't live that far so the walk home took about 10 minutes. I had this wary feeling the entire time. It felt as if Len was different...i'm not even sure if it is a good kind of different. I kept staring at him in hopes reading his mind but I got nothing. Whatever he was hiding, he was doing a great job at concealing it. He noticed me staring at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I blushed and turned away. "I-it's nothing!" He chuckled at me which frustrated me a little. "You can tell me you know" "I'm serious...it's nothing..." Len examined me for a minute and then gave up on getting me to talk. I admit that i was disappointed, but I wasn't about to confront him about this so it was ok i guess. We arrived at my house and when i was going to enter, i felt Len grab my hand. I turned around. Clearly confused. "What's up Len?" "Y-you see Oliver...i like you. and. i wouldn't leave you without a super super good reason so...please don't go getting jealous ok?" I was really confused but agreed. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "See you later Oliver!" and then he ran away. I shrugged and walked inside. No one was home cuz my parents worked all day. I sighed and propped myself on the couch, rubbing my temple. What happened? Whats Len keeping from me? I don't get why he was so tense and suspicious around me! I grunted in frustration and rolled around so that i fell on the floor. I felt my phone hit my face and groaned in pain. I turned it on and saw the picture I took with Len last year. We were happy and the best of friends. Am i perhaps scaring him? Or maybe he really just doesn't love me anymore and is afraid to leave me cuz he thinks i'll hurt him? Is that what Len thinks of me?...is it? I realized that tears were slowly making their way down my cheeks and wiped them off. Of course Len would never think that...Rin probably freaked him out or something...Len loves me and would never think such things about me 


	14. Chapter 14

Len POV: I walked home once i was sure that Olivers house was out of sight. When did Oliver become so creepy? Its not that i don't like him...its just...earlier...that...that wasn't normal. Not at all! I couldn't tell Oliver about it. Heck. I'm glad he forgot it happened! Although i have this nagging feeling that Oliver knows that i'm not telling him something. He kinda freaks me out sometimes...but i'm the one that fell for him...so is it really all his fault? I-i don't know anymore. I need a moment to relax. It isn't psychologically healthy to overthink this...or think about it in general! Ugh! I spent the rest of the walk home thinking about...the incident and got more tense with every second. I really need to stop thinking about this damn it! I sighed and walked in my house. My twin saw me and smiled. "Hi Len! How was your day?!" "I'm sorry Rin...i'm not in the mood to talk..." I walked passed her and walked to my room. I got in and closed the door. I then spent a minute looking at the ceiling. I subconciously fell to the ground and hugged myself. I don't know what the hell is going to happen. I didn't think that things that happen in animes and t.v could actually happen in real life! I hit my head against the door and sighed for the millionth time. Maybe that was just an act...yeah...none of it was true! Ha! Exactly! It was all a lie! Haha! I sleepily got up and dragged myself to my bed. I lazily got in and laughed. Of course none of that was true...it was a sign of back the hell off huh? Ha ha. I laughed like an insane person and didn't realize that I was shaking out of fear. J-just go to bed Len! I closed my eyes to go to sleep, but its easy to derive that I did not get much sleep at all tonight. Oliver POV: I woke up from my nap and sat up. I didn't know that i fell asleep. I checked my phone and saw that it was 12. SHEEESSSSHHHHHH. i must have been tired. I sighed and slowly got up. I almost fell due to the fact that i lost my balance, but i recovered quickly and walked to my room. I threw my coat on my chair and went to my closet to change into more comfortable clothing. I took off my bandages and set them on the counter. There's nothing seriously wrong with my eye. I just can't handle bright lights and stuff so i just leave the bandages on there to protect. The other ones r there for other reasons that i don't want to talk about at the moment. As i was changing, i saw a familiar box that caught my attention. I turned around and stared at it. My eyes went wide in shock as i remembered what it alwas. H-how did this get here?! I walked over to it and opened it. All that was inside was a note. None of the things i had in there were...well in there! I picked up the note and decided to read it. 'I know what happened on xx/xx/xx. It'd be a shame if word got out about this huh? Especially to Len.' My face turned pale and i thought i was going to have a heart attack. S-someone knew?! But that can't be! Everyone that knew isn't here!...i started to freak out and narrowed my eyes on the note. So this person wants to play games huh? Well this person clearly knows that l don't play by the rules so he/she should watch themself. I crumbled up the note and threw it away. I laid down on my bed and hugged my pillow. No one can know about what happened...not even Len...i'll just have to kill anyone who dares threaten me. I smiled sinisterly and snuggled my pillow. It'll all be ok bcuz no one ever survives an encounter with me...~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~...LOL HI GUYS XD SORRY. CHAP 13(?) AND 14(?)WERE SUPPOSSED TO BE ONE CHAPTER, BUT MY PHONE ACCIDENTALLY SEPARATED THEM...SO WHATEVER X 


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver POV I sluggishly woke up the next day and stayed there for a while. My window woke me up since I forgot to close it, so the light invading my room and caused me to wake up. I lazily opened my eye and sat up. Still trying to get used to the fact that i was up, i rubbed my eye. After a minute or so, i was able to see perfectly fine again and decided that i would get ready for the day. I stretched and looked at the clock. '6:40 a.m' Ugh it's too early, but whatever i suppose. I changed and brushed my hair. I suppose i would eat some breakfast. I walked to the kitchen and ate some cereal. While eating the cereal, i thought about how this person knows about...that thing...and who this person was...i would make sure that Len never found out...cuz' he probably wouldn't love me anymore if he knew...i sighed in an irritated way and thought it would be best that i don't overthink this or else i would do something silly and absurb. I then went out for a walk thinking that it would be a good way ro clear my head. I left a note for my sister and parents to know where i wad going to be and such. I walked out with my hands in my pockets. It wasn't sunny or hot. It was ths perfect mixture of cold and cloudy. I smiled and kept walking. I put my earphones in and began listening to music. I was listening to Paradichlorobenzene. It was such a beautiful song and i loved the dark tune that it had with it. I happily hummed the song with my eyes closed as i continued walking. My thoughts were interrupted as i felt myself bump into someone. "O-ohh my bad. i didn't see you there." "no no don't worry about it. i wasn't paying attention to where i was going." i looked up at the person. it was a girl. she had longish blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. she looked a bit like Len actually. "u-umm excuse me miss." the girl looked at me and smiled cheerfully. "yes?" "by any chance...do you know Len?" "Len? as is Len Kagamine?" i nervously nodded. "of course! i'm his older sister!" "e-ehhh?!" the mysterious girl laughed at me. "I presume Len didn't tell you about me? well either ways i'm Lenka! and who might u be?" "u-umm i'm Oliver...Len's boyfriend..." Lenka was a bit confused, but then she smiled happily. "oh how cute! Len has a boyfriend! and you're so cute!" Lenka enveloped me in a tight hug and i felt like she was going to squeeze the life out of me. "L-Lenka...you're killing m-mee..." she let go of me and apologized. "hmm...as an apology, you should come over!" "what...?" "yeah! it's not too early! plus your Lenny is probably up so you two can spend time together! oh you two go so well together!" Lenka was fangirling while i thought it over...well i guess it wouldn't hurt right? "ok...just let me call my parents ok?" Lenka grabbed my hands eagerly. "nonsense! you can call them when we get to my house!" she started running and dragging me along with her. she really was the opposite of Len in every way...well the only thing they probably have in common is that they both like guys...w-well it'll be alright since Len will be there. maybe we can talk about why he was being all weird yesterday... 


End file.
